Aufstehen aber sofort
by Mannix
Summary: Harry als Vampier? Oder doch eher als Werwolf? Oder vielleicht Slytherin? Lasst euch überaschen
1. Default Chapter

„AUFSTEHEN ABER SOFORT!" Tante Petunia stürmte in Harry's Zimmer und weckte ihn auf, indem sie ihm ins Ohr schrie:

„Wirst du wohl das Frühstück machen? Mein Dudley-Schätzchen ist schon aufgestanden!" Harry war sofort hellwach, wurde aber gleich wieder schläfrig und dachte sich:'Soll dieses Fettstück doch verhungern!' Er suchte seine Brille die er erstaunlicherweise im Käfig von Bacardi fand! 

Bacardi ist seine Fledermaus, die seine Briefe austeilt, denn Hedwig ist vor kurzem von seinem Onkel Vernon totgeschlagen worden, als diese ihm einen Brief bringen wollte. Harry, dem das sehr schwer gefallen war, schwor sich Rache. Weil er Angst hatte, dass wenn er sich eine neue Eule zutun würde, ihm erstens alle seine Erinnerungen an Hedwig hervorgerufen würden und zweitens weil Vernon diese Eule leicht wieder erschlagen könnte, entschied er sich für eine Fledermaus. Eine Fledermaus ist kleiner, stärker und flinker, aber genauso zuverlässlich wie eine Eule! Der beste Grund war aber, das Dudley immer Angst bekam, die harmlose Bacardi könnte sich in Dracula verwandeln.

Nachdem alle gefrühstückt hatten, stand Onkel Vernon auf und erteilte Harry seine Hausarbeiten. Nachdem er in Rekordzeit alle Fenster geputzt, den Rasen gemäht,die Wäsche gemacht und anschliessend zum trocknen aufgehängt, den Boden sauber aufgenommen, gebügelt, einkaufen ging und Vernon's Pfeifen geputzt hatte, bekam er als Dankeschön einen Teller Spaghetti, musste anschliessend aber gleich in sein Zimmer verschwinden. Er war so erschöpft, dass er sofort einschlief. 

Am nächsten Morgen als er aufstand stellte er fest, dass er alleine Zuhause war.

Auf dem Frühstückstisch fand er ein Notizzettel auf dem stand in Grossbuchstaben: 

WIR SIND MIT UNSEREM DUDLEY-SCHÄTZCHEN IN EINEM VERGNÜGUNGSPARK GEGANGEN! SCHAU DASS DIE HAUSARBEITEN FERTIG SIND, WENN WIR GEGEN ABEND ZURÜCK SIND!

‚Juhuiiiii, zum Glück habe ich alles gestern noch erledigen können, damit haben sie wohl nicht gerechnet!'dachte er sich. Er hatte gar keine Zeit zum frühstücken. Er eilte in sein Zimmer, und nahm seine Zaubersachen hervor. Doch jetzt kam ihm wieder die Schulregel in den Sinn ~kein Zaubern während den Ferien~ … warte mal … Tränke mischen hat doch nichts direktes mit Zaubern zu tun!?! Währe das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um ein Animagi zu werden? Er lief los und sammelte seine Tränkesammlung zusammen. Da ja niemand, ausser ihm, zu Hause war konnte er ungehindert im Kamin ein Feuer machen, und den Kessel darübert hängen! Er wusste schon genau welches Tier er werden wollte, nämlich eine Fledermaus. Die Begründung war einfach, denn er stellte sich bildlich vor, dass er mit seiner Bacardi fliegen gehen könnte. Er mischte also in seinen Trank als erstes gehaktes Ingwer und Venusfliegenfalleklauen, danach wäre noch Knoblauch gekommen, die Harry aber ausliess, weil er dachte dass Fledermäuse diese Dinger doch eh nicht mögen…! Zum Schluss kam noch Karottensaft mit drei tropfen Blut der gewünschten Tierart….

Harry drehte sich schnell suchend nach Bacadi um, die, zu Harry's erstaunen, gleich Begriff und sich selbst in die Zunge biss!

Endlich war der Trank fertig und er trank gleich ein Glas von dem violetten Getränk. Plötzlich bekam er furchtbare Bauchschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen, ihm wurde übel, heiss und kalt, es drehte sich alles! Er konnte gerade noch auf sein Rezept für den Trank schauen, wo er ganz unten einen kleingedruckten Text fand, es handelte sich um Nebenwirkungen, als es einen lauten Knall gab und er nur noch überall um sich herum grauen Rauch sah.


	2. kapitel1

Seine Augen brannten, er schloss sie und als er sie wieder öffnete, war er selbst eine kleine grau – schwarze Fledermaus! 

„Nicht schlecht für das erste mal!"

„Danke Bacardi aber ich glaube ich hab etwas falsch gemacht." 

„Da kann ich dir leider nicht weiterhelfen, aber schau doch selbst nach. Bevor du dich aber zurückverwandlest…, da du jetzt ja auch ab und zu eine Fledermaus bist, hab ich mir schon ein fledermausigeren Name für dich ausgedacht, denn Harry passt vielleicht zu einen Mensch, nicht aber zu einer Fledermaus!" 

„Jaa stimmt, was hast du dir denn ausgedacht?" 

„Wie wärs mit Breezer?" 

„Genial, danke."

Als er nach wenigen Minuten wieder Harry war, schaute er nach dem kleingedruckten Text nach, doch er konnte ihn nirgens finden. Er machte sich keine weiteren Sorgen, denn er dachte ‚Was soll's schon, wenn wirklich was passiert ist, dann kann ich eh nichts mehr ändern!' 

Weil es schon sehr spät Abends war räumte Harry seine Schulsachen schnell auf, und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Sogleich er seine Zimmertür schloss, ging die Haustüre auf, und die Dursleys kamen nach Hause. Gleich darauf hörte Harry einen entsetzenden Schrei und verdrehte seine Augen.'Was passte den Dursley-Leuten jetzt schon wieder nicht?!?'. Als man Vernon die Treppe raufpoltern hörte, wusste man, dass er jetzt gleich Harry's Tür aufschlagen würde. 

„WAS HAST MIT MEINEM HAUS GEMACHT? HABE ICH DIR NICHT AUSDRÜCKLICH GESAGT IN MEINEM HAUS WIRD NICHT…ETWAS VON DEINEM ERLERNTEM ABSCHAUM GEMACHT? WAS SOLL DEIN KESSEL IN UNSEREM KAMIN?"

„Uups muss ich wohl vergessen haben ihn rauszunehmen!"sprach Harry in gelangweiltem Ton. Onkel Vernon wurde so wütend, dass er mit seiner Hand weit ausholte, das aber war ein Fehler, denn Harry reagierte blitzschnell hielt Vernon's Hand fest, und boxte mit seiner anderen Hand in Vernon's Bauch. Der krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und bekam nicht einmal mehr mit, wie Harry seine Sachen packte und in die Winkelgasse verschwand.

Im tropfendem Kessel bekam er ein freies Zimmer, indem er bis Ende Schulferien blieb. Über seinVerhalten wunderte er sich schon ein wenig aber es gefiel ihm, und Bacardi anscheinend auch. 

Von seinen Freunden hat er nie etwas gehört, nicht einmal an seinem Geburtstag! Waren das denn überhaupt noch seine Freunde? Wenn sie ihn einfach so vergassen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, Ron war sowieso immer nur neidisch auf ihn, und wollte an seinem Platz stehen und Hermine beachtete ihn ja sowieso nur wenn er mit ihr büffelte oder sonst etwas für die Schule machte! Also im Grunde gesagt, er konnte auf die beiden „Freunde" scheissen.

Am 1.September stand er am Bahnhof King's Cross und wartete mit Bacardi auf seinen Schultern. Er wartete auf niemanden, er wollte nur nicht als erster im Zug sitzen und Däumchen drehen bis dieser wegrollt! Ein wenig später kamen Ron und Hermine und blieben neben Harry stehen. 

„Hey Harry, was soll das? Ganz in Schwarz!" 

„Und wo ist Hedwig?" 

fragten Ron und Hermine fast gleichzeitig, worauf Harry nur in genervtem Ton antwortete: 

„Das geht euch nen feuchten Dreck an! Und wer hat euch erlaubt, euch neben mich zu stellen?" 

Dann nahm er eine Zigarette hervor, und rauchte diese vor ihren Augen. Danach stieg er in den Zug und liess die verblüffend-ihnanstarrenden „Freunde" links liegen.

In Hogwarts angekommen gingen alle an seinen Tisch in der grossen Halle, ausser Harry! Er ging an den Slytherin -Tisch!!! Schock!!! Alle starrten ihn verwirrend an! Doch er blieb ganz ruhig. Draco der neben ihm sass sagte unsicher: 

„Du bist fehl am Platz!" 

Darauf erwiderte Harry nur gelassen: „Oh schau mal das Malfilein ist aber unsicher! _Ich bin am richtigereren Platz als du!_" 

Gleich darauf schaltete Professeor Dumbledore ein:

„Würdest du bitte in mein Büro kommen? Und Sie Mr. Malfoy, essen sie ihr Nachtessen!" 

Bevor Harry aber aus der grossen Halle trat, drehte er sich noch einmal um und rief: „BACARDI, KOMMST DU?" Eine kleine spitze Fledermaus durchflog die grosse Halle und landete auf Harry's linker Schulter, worauf die Schüler ihn erneut anstarrten!

In Dumbledore's Büro warteten schon die Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Prof. Snape, und von Gryffindor, Prof. McGonagall.

„Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein sich einfach an einen anderen Tisch zu setzen?" fragte Snape in scharfen Ton! 

„Beruhigen sie sich. Also Mr. Potter, warum sind sie nicht an den für sie zustimmenden Tisch gesessen?" 

Dumbledore sah ihn mit seinem Dumbledore-Blick an, aber Harry liess sich nicht einschüchtern: 

„Das bin ich. Ich bin ein Slytherin auch wenn Sie mir das nicht glauben möchten! Sie können selbst den Hut fragen! Er wollte mich schon von Anfang an nach Slytherin schicken!" 

(Snape:) „Und wieso hat er sie dann nach Gryffindor geschickt?" 

„Weil ich dachte Slytherin wäre…" 

(Snape:) „Ich kann mir schon denken was du dachtest!" 

(Dumbledore:) „Bitte Severus! Harry, es tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber das kann (und will) ich dir einfach nicht glauben!" 

Endlich machte auch McGonagall ihr Mund auf: „Warum lassen wir nicht einfach den Hut nochmals entscheiden?" 

An Ihrer Stimme konnte man erkennen, dass sie Harry los haben wollte, weil das Haus Gryffindor seinetwegen soviele Punkte verlohr. Aber in der Stimme lag auch Hoffnung dass Harry das Haus nicht verlassen würde, denn sonst könnten sie die Quidditch- Pokale sowieso gleich vergessen.

(Hut:) ‚Schon wieder du? Naja, du willst wohl wieder mal hören dass es dir in Slytherin gut ergangen wäre, und dass du dort wahre Freunde gefunden hättest…Moment mal, du willst nach Slytherin, dann sage ich nichts anderes als AUF NACH SLYTHERIN!!!'


End file.
